


Конец октября

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Короткая передышка тревожной осенью восемьдесят первого года
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	Конец октября

Рано стемнело, из открытого окна потянуло октябрьской сыростью и холодом. Услышав, как от сквозняка скрипнула рама, Лили вздрогнула и схватилась за палочку. Ей показалось, что на улице кто-то есть, кто-то прячется и следит за домом. Она была уверена, что даже заметила смутно знакомое лицо, но в этот момент свет убывающей луны немного рассеял тьму, и глубокие тени уже не казались такими враждебными.

Лили закрыла окно и задернула тонкие летние шторы. Напомнив себе, что их пора сменить, она прислушалась к звукам наверху. Час назад, после ужина, ушел Сириус, и Джеймс поднялся в детскую, что бы уложить Гарри спать. Лили с нежностью подумала, что только мужу хватает терпения успокоить расшалившегося малыша. Сириус опять достал эту ужасную детскую метлу, Гарри не слезал с нее весь вечер, и теперь капризничал, не желая засыпать. Его звонкий голос доносился сначала из ванной, потом из детской, постепенно затихая, пока, наконец, из звуков в доме не осталось только потрескивание дров в камине. Лили не знала, к каким уловкам в этот раз пришлось прибегнуть Джеймсу, чтобы успокоить сына, наверное, это было какое-то неизвестное ей волшебство.

Лили оглядела комнату и заметила оставшуюся после ужина бутылку вина. Решив устроить мужу сюрприз, она сменила домашнее платье на его рубашку: закатала рукава, застегнула пару пуговиц, оставив распахнутыми подол и ворот. Она знала, что любит Джеймс: пить по очереди из одного бокала, смотреть на ее обнаженные ноги, трогать ее грудь.

Лили лежала на диване, закрыв глаза и закинув ноги на подлокотник, когда в комнату наконец вернулся Джеймс. Лили не видела выражения его лица, только слышала приближающиеся шаги и участившееся дыхание, а потом почувствовала, как он проводит рукой — по подъему стопы и выше, по колену, по бедру, забираясь под задравшуюся рубашку. Она не сдержала победной улыбки, когда Джеймс громко выдохнул, заметив, что на ней нет белья. Лили чуть шире расставила ноги и подалась бедрами вперед, его пальцы коснулись ее лобка и без промедления спустились ниже. Впрочем, не дав ему взять инициативу на себя, Лили выскользнула, толкнула его на диван и, встав на колени, потянулась к поясу его домашних брюк. Джеймс, приподнявшись на локтях, с жадностью смотрел на ее руки и рот. Лили соблазняюще облизнула губы и медленно стянула с него брюки вместе с бельем. Видеть, насколько она желанна, чувствовать нетерпение Джеймса — иногда это невероятно возбуждало.

Лили наклонила голову и провела кончиком языка по головке, слизывая смазку. Джеймс еле слышно простонал, и она тут же отстранилась. Он разочарованно выдохнул, и тогда она резко вобрала в рот его член, плотно обхватив основание. Она неторопливо сосала, помогая себе рукой и трогая кончиком языка уздечку. Вскоре Джеймс опустил ей руку на затылок, задавая собственный ритм, и Лили подчинилась. Она ускорилась, двигая по члену рукой по спирали и сильнее всасывая головку. Джеймс больше не сдерживал стоны, его бедра мелко дрожали, и когда снова выступила смазка, Лили почувствовала ее вкус и окончательно отстранилась.

Джеймс был весь в ее власти: раскрытый, возбужденный, по-настоящему счастливый — первый раз за последнее время. Она любовалась им несколько мгновений, но Джеймс нетерпеливо потянул ее на себя, стащил рубашку, обнажая грудь, и усадил на свои бедра. Он опять приподнялся, потянувшись губами к ее соску, а Лили потерлась клитором о его член. Джеймс нетерпеливо повел бедрами, стараясь поскорее войти, но она шутливо толкнула его в грудь. Эта игра никогда им не надоедала: Джеймс больше всего любил быть в ней, а она — быть с ним, и он старательно оттягивал свой оргазм, чтобы доставить ей больше удовольствия.

Джеймс откинулся на подушку, Лили выпрямилась, оперлась руками о его грудь и продолжала медленно тереться, подводя себя к первому оргазму. Ей не всегда удавалось кончить дважды, но сегодня она была уверена, что все получится. Все было идеальным — член Джеймса, его руки у нее на груди, его подбадривающие стоны. Волны жара поднимались по телу одна за другой, заставляя ее выгибаться и прижиматься сильнее, когда наконец Лили не выдержала. Она слегка приподнялась, позволив члену скользнуть внутрь, наклонилась к Джеймсу за поцелуем и резко двинула бедрами. Несколько яростных движений спустя Лили выдохнула прямо ему в губы и замерла. В их паре удивительно шумным был Джеймс, а Лили на пике удовольствия только застывала с закрытыми глазами, выгнув спину или крепко прижимаясь.

Джеймс обнял ее, зарылся носом в волосы, невнятно прошептал что-то ласковое и осторожно начал короткие неглубокие толчки. И его частый пульс под ее пальцами, и запах, и щекочущие ухо губы, и нежность в каждом движении — все это придало Лили сил, и она снова выпрямилась. На этот раз Джеймс придерживал ее левой рукой за бедро, задавая неторопливый ритм. Она позволила ему вести и входить глубже, с каждым его толчком немного покачиваясь. Лили ощущала себя заполненной и цельной, страстно любимой и бесконечно влюбленной. Их пальцы переплетались, волосы щекотали ей шею и грудь, громкие стоны Джеймса наполняли комнату. Время остановило свой бег.

Лунный свет, пробиваясь сквозь занавеску, создавал на их телах причудливые узоры из теней, бесконечно меняющих форму. Лили почувствовала себя готовой взлететь, и только руки Джеймса крепко удерживали ее. Но он тоже ускорился, и Лили, хитро улыбнувшись, отвела правую руку назад. Она нащупала поджавшиеся яички, сжала их крепче и легонько потерла указательным пальцем чувствительное место около ануса. Джеймс хрипло застонал и запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза; член внутри нее напрягся. Лили вжалась бедрами сильнее, подгоняя собственное удовольствие. Она опоздала с оргазмом на несколько мгновений и кончила, уже ощущая, как слабнет хватка пальцев на бедрах.

Луна зашла за тучи, тени сгустились, и Лили вдруг снова увидела в них то лицо, которое почудилось ей накануне. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, Джеймс открыл глаза, и наваждение исчезло. Но вся радость и спокойствие последнего часа ушли вместе с ним.

Лили долго приходила в себя. Она лежала в кольце рук мужа, слушала его спокойное дыхание и думала о том, что все непременно наладится. Что полнолуние прошло, и Сириус притащит Ремуса через пару дней, что Питер скрывается, как они и договаривались, что Гарри ничего не угрожает, и Дамблдор сам справится с Волдемортом. И что им с Джеймсом нужен еще один ребенок…

Сквозь сон Лили слышала, как скрипит рама, шелестят занавески и бродит по двору тень, все-таки получившая свое лицо. Утром Лили непременно вспомнит, чье именно.


End file.
